Dead Heart Racing
by the freak down the street
Summary: Haruno Sakura's parents are murdered by vampires. A stranger saved her from being killed and vanished by morning. That mysterious stranger/Uchiha Sasuke can't stop thinking about the rosette! When they meet again he can't help but feel protective.SasuSaku


Hell yeah! I HAVE BEEN INSPIRED!!!!!!!!! I will now right the prequel to my vampire fic!!!!!!!!!! (HELL YEAH) –happy dance-

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!! But Itachi's heart is mine HE WILL MARRY ME JUST WAIT AND SEE!!!!!! Lmfao actually I don't own that either :P

Talking

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

**Flashback**

Emphasis

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke walked through the village starving. He really needed to eat something. NOW. He hadn't eaten anything in days. Sasuke smirked as he noticed a woman in her mid-thirties walking alone.

He pounced.

Meet Uchiha Sasuke. Heartless. But then again, he is a blood thirsty vampire.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke sighed boredly and stared out his window. He took in a deep breath and smelt something he loved more than anything.

Blood.

He scowled. Someone was hunting on his territory. He smirked. He'd found something to do.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sakura crawled under her bed afraid as she heard her mother scream. She was terrified. Those things had killed her father a few years back, they were killing her mother and she was next. She hated them with all her heart. Or so she thought. Little did she know that she would fall for one of these things.

She stifled a cry as she heard steps coming up the creaky stairs. She wrapped her arms around her knees lying on her side. She closed her eyes and prayed in her mind her lips moving with the silent words.

"They're gone." A monotonous voice said. Sakura opened her eyes and saw nothing. She crawled out from under the bed and saw a young man standing by the bedroom door. "How did you know I was here?" she asked.

The stranger raised an eyebrow. Didn't she know what he was? She was so young and naïve. "I heard you crying." It wasn't a total lie. He had heard her but he had found her with his sense of smell.

She made an 'O' with her mouth and started crying again. He scowled. Why was she crying? She was still alive.

"Why are you crying?" he demanded.

"M-my m-mommy is s-sh-" She didn't finish because she couldn't stop crying.

Realization dawned over him. The woman that was now dead downstairs was her mother.

He shook his head. It really didn't make sense to what she was saying but she understood and her wild sobs became louder.

Sasuke frowned. How was he supposed to handle a sad little girl? She continued to sob. He thought of killing her but decided not to. Why? Truthfully he wasn't sure. She ran past him downstairs into the kitchen and he heard her scream. He was downstairs in less then a second and he saw her crying over her mother's dead body.

She lifted her head for a second and turned to Sasuke "d-do y-you k-know w-where t-they" Sasuke knew what she meant "they were vampires. When vampires die, they turn to ashes."

Sakura nodded the tears still streaming down her petite face. She continued to sob laying her head back on her mother's body.

He stood there motionless unsure of what to do. He wanted to leave but he couldn't.

After an hour of sobbing she fell asleep. He picked her up and placed her on her bed. He scowled wondering why he cared so much. He shrugged it off and set on the edge of her bed watching her.

In the middle of the night he left.

Sakura rubbed her eye sitting up completely forgetting what had happened yesterday. Then as soon as she remembered and the tears started falling down again. She wiped her tears as a voice inside told her to stop crying. She slipped out of her bed and walked downstairs.

She saw her mother's body again and the tears welled up again. She sniffed walking to her neighbour's house and explaining everything.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

2 years later.

Sakura completely forgot the stranger that had saved her life. She'd moved on. Still thought of her mother, but forgotten her saviour.

Sasuke on the other hand couldn't get the emerald eyed girl out of his mind.

Whenever he saw a young girl her annoying image popped into his mind and usually wouldn't leave for days. He cursed himself for not disposing of her as soon as he met her. That way he wouldn't have to worry about her wandering around his mind ALL the time!

He growled angrily stomping through the village. He had fallen asleep and dreamed about her! He had actually dreamed about her! A dream! As he continued to stomp a few young girls that didn't know what he was smiled and flirted with him.

He completely ignored them (as usual).

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A carefree 12 year old chased a friend through the village screaming and laughing (A/N you know what I hate? When Sakura becomes all emo in stories after her mom dies or whatever. I don't HATE it, I actually love it but it's so cliché! Still thanking angel2559 for teaching me that word!)

"Gimme that back!" she hollered faking anger. Her friend turned a corner and Sakura smirked in a childishly evil way. She knew that that led to a dead end. But what she didn't know was that her soul mate was at the end of that dead end.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke sat taking deep breaths. His anger against the rosette was cooled (he was pissed that she wouldn't leave him mind) but his hunger was getting the better of him. He never EVER hunted in daylight. Was there a vampire that didn't know that hunting in the day was stupid? He preferred at night, when all vampires were out and they wouldn't all blame him (him being one of the most famous vampires). Not that he really cared what they thought.

Sasuke took another deep breath as his less civilized side started getting the better of him.

A tiny little brunette girl giggled and ran into the alley way.

Sasuke took a deep breath and glared trying to scare her away. She stopped and blinked several times staring at him in awe.

He took a deep breath. Bad move. A scent that he hadn't smelt a couple years filled his nostrils.

Her.

The little child who's image had stayed incredibly vivid in his mind almost never leaving.

The child whose wild sobs continuously rang in his ears.

The child he was deeply in love with without knowing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sakura grinned and turned another corner and bumped straight into her blue-eyed friend's back. She scowled as her butt hit the cold hard ground. She rubbed her nose and glared at her friend's long knotted hair. "What the heck?" she complained "why'd ya stop!"

She stood up and wiped the dirt off her kimono. "You are a moron!" she jumped on her friend's back looking up and what she saw was…was…was…

Hideous.

Sasuke's demon side had taken over. Large bloody wings had spread from his back. His black eyes were now all a dark navy (even the part outside the pupil) and his skin had taken a purple-ish color that would've been beautiful if not so scary. Three black dots spun at an incredible speed in his pupil.

Sakura did the only thing she could do.

She fainted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I tried to make it a little serious! I really did! And the way he looks is like when he was fighting Naru-chan. And he grew wings and everything… so yeah.

Hope you like it, I started the second chappie and I'm HOPING to make it MUCH longer (do you not see the capital emphasis?)!

and i realize that vampires probably don't turn into those kinda things but of course, you must remember this is a FANFICTION! Made up! Unreal!

Anyways...

If you do like it check out the sequel, or original w/e you wanna call it! I already started writing it and then BAM! This idea hit me like a b-ball! And believe me it HURTS (more emphasis!) even ask Sakura AKA. Sasuke's Lover!

Lol so…

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
